Baka ga Daisuki
by Kurosu
Summary: I Love an Idiot. A one-shot MiChi. With another short sequel.
1. Baka ga Daisuki

**SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTES -** I miss the MiChi stories, so here's my own! A one-shot that is kinda cute -- not too sweet to give you cavities, I hope -- but I enjoyed writing it. I had to take a break from my MimAto series 'Magical Girl Mimi' and the insaneness of 'Blindness and Anarchy', which you should go read!!  
  
This was also nspired by the many really sweet Japanese MiChi stories...  
  
Oh yeah, this takes place after the Digi-World Tour or whatever... where both worlds are at peace again.  
  
And finally... _Digimon_... is... *urk*... not... mine.  
  
  
  
**BAKA GA DAISUKI**  
(I Love an Idiot)  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
"Baka!" she cried, jumping onto his back, and started to beat her small fists against his head in fury, "I told you to call me 'Mimi-CHAN'! It's wa~a~ay cuter!" He was only half listening to her because of the sudden weight on his back, he was trying to balance himself before he fell over, taking her with him. "Tai-chan? Are you listening to me?!" she asked, still on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck to keep herself from slipping to the ground.  
  
"Of course!" he said with his feet firmly on the ground, grinning, "So where to, Mimi-CHAN?!" He put his hands beneath her lower thighs to support her body, and since she was there, he might as well give her a piggy back ride to her destination.  
  
"Hmm," she thought about it, "I don't know yet. Just start walking and I'll think of a place."  
  
"But Mimi-chan," he groaned, "I'd probably have to carry you for HOURS!"  
  
"WHAT?!" she shrieked in his ears, "Are you saying I'm STUPID?! I think SLO~OW?!"  
  
"Waah!" He nearly tipped over from her screaming, "NO! I didn't mean that way!"  
  
"Okay, fine! Then treat me to some ice cream!" she pointed to the little ice cream stand across the street.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he chuckled and sprinted over there. Being a soccer player, it didn't take much effort for him, and Mimi hardly weighed much anyway. Who would've thought a teenaged girl like her would have a huge appetite the size of Tokyo?! Every time she came to visit from New York City, she would order half the menu, explaining that it was hard to have authentic Japanese cuisine every day so she was making the best of it on her trips.  
  
Sometimes it was hard to imagine that they were teenagers now, almost into high school, growing up so fast and leaving behind the memories and adventures of their childhood. Life was never the same again, especially for Mimi because she lived so far away from her friends, her true friends. It was amazing sometimes when she came back to visit them, they would come running to her and welcoming her home like she hadn't missed a thing in the world. But she knew... Even if they kept their smiles and laughter, their lives were moving on with out her.  
  
It felt strange to think that way, but it was the truth. Of the original eight Digidestines, she would be the last person to hold onto the past, those memories in the Digital World where she had cried and complained, but she just couldn't let them go. Her friends would probably drop dead on the spot if they heard her want to go back to the Digital World again, willingly.  
  
"I really miss those days," she whispered sadly, having forgotten that she was still on Taichi's back.  
  
"Mimi-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
It didn't take a genius to know that that was obviously nothing. He suddnly felt the heaviness of the air and began to struggle with the weight of the girl on his back, "Uugh, Mimi-chan... did you gain weight or what?"  
  
She fumed and tightened her hug around his neck, as if challenging him to insult her again, "Mou, Tai-chan! You are heartless! You'll never get a girlfriend!"  
  
He winced, "Okay okay, you're beautiful and perfect! Just don't curse me be alone for the rest of my life!" She laughed, and he couldn't help but join her. But after a while, they stopped laughing and an awkward silence fell over them, and by that time, they were at the ice cream stand. Mimi climbed down his back and stood sweetly next to him as she placed her order. Taichi was looking through his wallet, hoping that he had enough after recalling that he had lost a bet to Yamato.  
  
"Tai-chan, you get something too," she told him, handing a 2000 yen bill to the man behind the counter. The boy just stood there, dumbfounded, with his wallet in one hand, and Mimi glared at him, "We don't have all day."  
  
"But... I thought I was paying..."  
  
"I was just joking. It's really my treat after you carried me all that way." She playfully punched his arm to get him back to normal and order what he wanted. She received her change and put it in her purse as both waited for their ice cream. The man gave them each their double-scoop ice cream cones and thanked them for their purchase. As they walked over to an empty bench, Mimi said, "Have I ever told you how much of a baka you can be?"  
  
"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes, "But ya know, you're not much of an Einstein yourself."  
  
She stopped and grabbed his hand with the ice cream. It felt like slow-motion as he watched her bring his ice cream close to her mouth, and her tongue came out and licked it. Satisfied, she smiled, letting go of his hand, "There!"  
  
"EEWE!! MIMI-CHAN JUST SLOBBERED OVER MY ICE CREAM!!" he freaked out and quickly exchanged his tainted ice cream with her untouched one. He laughed as he made his mark on hers as he kept her at arms length. "Now we're even," he smirked.  
  
"TAI NO BAKA!!" she yelled, chasing him around the streets, which wasn't a good idea because the two scoops of ice cream fell to the ground. "Great, Tai!" she groaned, "Look what you made me do."  
  
"I did not!" he protested, holding his treat in tact, "You started it first."  
  
"You can be SO immature!" she sighed, getting a tissue to clean the ickness from her hands.  
  
"Am not!" he pouted and licked his ice cream.  
  
"I shall not stoop down to you your childish level," she announced and threw away the soiled tissue, quickly adding, "Are too!" She turned away from and walked away, leaving him to follow behind her. He didn't like following her from behind, even though he was enjoying the view back there, so he hurried to her side and held out the half-eaten ice cream to her.  
  
"We can share," he grinned. Mimi nodded and took a few bites, thinking that if she didn't eat it right away, Taichi would eat it all and she would lose out on the delicious treat. He laughed at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" she questioned, not realizing that she had gotten a dab of ice cream on the tipe of her nose during the hasty eating. He touched her nose with his finger, wiping off the creamy bit, and then licked it off his finger. She blushed and looked away, rubbing her nose shyly. Between the two of them, the ice cream was quickly devoured, and they resumed their walk together.  
  
Taichi suddenly jumped a bit when he felt her arm wrapped around his, and she leaned herself against him. His brown eyes softened at the pink-haired girl as he smiled, enjoying her company and the closeness they were sharing. "Baka," he heard her breathe softly, "you can be so sweet too..." He didn't reply to her because he thought she didn't meant for him to hear it, and she, in turn, didn't bring up.  
  
They continued walking without a destination in mind, but just the presence of each other was good enough that wherever they went, it wouldn't matter as long as they were together. And somehow during their time together, her hand found its way safely clasped within his own.  
  
  
  
_'Hey, Taichi.'  
  
_ _'Yeah?'  
  
_ _'I've decided... I'll put that curse on you.'  
  
_ _'What? Why do ya wanna do that? You want me to stay single for the rest of my life?'  
  
_ _'No, baka! If I do that, then... then I'll have you to myself!'  
  
_ _'Mimi...'  
  
_ _'...'  
  
_ _'You can be such a baka too.'  
  
_ _'So?! A baka-girl for a baka-boy!'  
  
_ _'Yeah... it's perfect...'  
  
_ _'Sou ka... Baka ga daisuki... Itsumo daisuki...'_ (Yeah... I love an idiot... I'll always love him...)  
  
  
**. T H E . E N D .**  
  
  
  
I wrote this MiChi with the looming thought of that... *shudder* SorAto ending, and being someone who DESPISES SorAto, I decided not to bring it up in the story. Fair deal, ne? I won't apologize to SorAto fans either 'cause I'm sure they loathe MimAto too. So, like I said, it's all fair.  
  
Anyway if I feel like it -- and/or have time -- I might do some more of the one-shots. I'm considering a DaiMi, KouMi and possibly JyoMi, but I would start witht he DaiMi first, just to let you know. And PLEASE DO NOT bombard me with emails about it -- just leave it in the reviews.  
  



	2. Itsumo Daisuki

**SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTES -** This just came up a day after I finished _ Baka ga Daisuki_, and I didn't get a chance to write it until today. The weather's rainy and dreary, and Hamasaki Ayumi-san's "Love Destiny" song just fit my wistful mood...  
  
This MiChi piece takes place a few days after the first one -- sort of a sequel. I apologize for the shortness. It was gettin' too mushy at the end, and I didn't want to make you reel in disgusted sweetness.  
  
And once again, _Digimon_ is not mine, but I can always dream...  
  
  
  
**ITSUMO DAISUKI**  
(I'll Always Love)  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
She browsed through the small figurines and trinkets displayed on the shelves of the gift shop. Her fingers picked up a frame with a cute photo of a boy and girl holding hands, and a faint smile swept over her face briefly. The image only reminded of her what she had with a certain boy a few days ago, but now, she wasn't sure if it would be the same ever again because in an hour or so, she would take the flight that would take her home... back to New York City, even though Odaiba was her true home, where her dear friends lived.  
  
She turned away from the little reminders and found herself looking through the dolls and stuffed animals. They were adorable with their big eyes pleading for her to take them him with her, but she had no intention of buying anything. She was just wasting time until her flight was due. She should've drop by the junior high school to give her friends a last farewell until the next time, but she always hated to do that. She hated saying 'good-bye' even though she knew it was possible to see them again, but still, the mixture of frustration and disappointment just added to the sorrow of having to leave them behind.  
  
Surprised, she paused and stared at a brown teddy bear dressed like an aviator -- dark, leather jacket with a white scarf around its neck and googles on its head. She smiled, giggling a bit because the cute thing, with big, round eyes and brown, bushy fur, reminded her of a special someone. "Baka," she whispered, pressing her finger against its black nose, and hugged it closely against her.  
  
After a while, she sighed and placed it back onto the shelf. She walked towards the store exit, and with one last glance back to the lovable bear, she turned away and left.  
  
She walked the path she had taken many times when her visit to Odaiba was over, and every time, the feeling became heavier and heavier, as if the longer she lived away from the district, the more her visits to remember her childhood affected her already homesick heart. And just to add to that was the chance of being with a best friend and possible boyfriend, but a distant relationship wouldn't work out. It would just be too painful missing him.  
  
She sighed and sat down by the windows, dropping her jacket and bags beside her. She watched the planes take off and land, but her mind was pressed on the thought of not wanting to leave. She tried to shake it from her head, but it was like an annoying fly, coming back to bug her. She sighed again and closed her eyes, but it was only a few seconds when she thought she heard her name being called. "Mimi no baka," she grumbled at herself, "You're hearing things now... You miss him so much, you hear his voice..."  
  
"MIMI-CHA~AN!" the voice called again.  
  
"I'm not that delirious," she questioned herself as she opened her eyes and stood up, "am I?" She searched for the owner of the voice and found the young man running towards her, waving his hand in the air. "Ta-Tai-chan?!" When he reached her, he had to pause for a moment to catch his breath, and she noticed the bouquet of pink carnations in his hand, and her face softened at his thoughtful gesture.  
  
He straightened up and looked at her, but she crinkled her nose in pretend annoyance, "Baka, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school!"  
  
He looked hurt, and she regretted for saying that to him. "I-- We were hoping you would stop by the school before you left. And... well... I... uuh, I thought you might need something to occupy your long trip." He shyly held out the flowers to her, and she smiled, accepting them.  
  
She looked at him slyly, "Really, Tai. The latest _Figaro Japon_ would do just as fine, but flowers?"  
  
He blushed and blurted out, "But this has more meaning!"  
  
She giggled and hugged him, laying her head against his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know," she whispered, "And thank you. Thank you for coming, Taichi. I didn't want to say 'good-bye' because it would be too hard... with... my feelings for you..."  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"I had thought that not seeing you would be okay and be less painful... but I was wrong," he heard her sob. He wanted to pull her back and wipe the tears away and tell her everything was going to be all right, but she just held onto him, as if the moment they parted, they would never be able to be together again. "But seeing you again made me realize how foolish I was.  
  
"If I can leave... with this very moment in my heart," she whispered, pulling back to see his handsome face, "I will be happy. I will smile... thinking of you." His hand touched her face and caressed her delicate skin, wiping the dried up tears away. He leaned close to her face and lightly pressed his lips against hers and pulled back to see her blushing face.  
  
"Was that... okay?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded and watched him fidget adorably under her gaze.  
  
"Mimi-chan... Uuh, you know... I, umm..."  
  
She smiled, "Baka, I know you're not good with words, especially when it comes to your feelings, but I understand." She placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was, "I already know."  
  
"But..."  
  
  
  
_'Mimi-chan, remember to call me when you get home.'  
  
_ _'Okay! Don't worry, I will!'  
  
_ _'And you have to email me too!'  
  
_ _'I know. And you have to do the same too. No excuses!'  
  
_ _"Yes, ma'am!'  
  
_ _'...'  
  
_ _'Mimi-chan.'  
  
_ _'Hai.'_ (Yes._)  
  
_ _'Mimi-chan ga samishigatteru...'_ (I'll miss you...)  
_  
_ _'Unn, atashi mo.'_ (Yeah, I'll miss you too.)  
_  
_ _'Mimi-chan no koto ga... suki. Daisuki!'_ (I love you, Mimi. I really do!)  
_  
_ _'Baka, mada shitte iru.'_ (Idiot, I already know.)  
_  
_ _'Sou da... Shikashi, tatoe kimi ga ittaizentai de ittemo... kimi ga... itsumo daisuki...'_ (Yeah... but wherever you are... I'll always... love you...)  
  
  
  
**. T H E . E N D .**  
  
  
  
Aaah, the Japanese phrases are SO romantic! That's why you see a lot of it this time. Those two are such a cute couple, even though I still love MimAto. Okay, forget it... I might not write about KouMi nor JyoMi. It's just not me, and there are plenty of those couplings out there.  
  
Also, _Figaro Japon_ is a real magazine, dealing with fashion. Mata ne.  
  



	3. Cookies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Digimon_.

* * *

**Cookies**

written by Kurosu

He sat on the barstool with his legs crossed and leaning slightly forward, over the counter, while his brown eyes were glued on the restless figure running about before him. He was uncertain of what to say to the young girl, but a word might disrupted her rhythm, so he decided to remain silent a while longer.

He took his eyes off her briefly, letting them explore the residence he was currently. It was the first time he was in her home. Well, the first time he had left Japan and travelled halfway across the globe... just to see her. When he had announced the news to their friends, they were mildly shocked but supported the two nonetheless.

But he had the worst luck.

Of all the days of summer, he chosed a hectic week to visit her. Then again, the ticket was cheapest around this time. He could hear his inner self laughing nervously if he had brought it up to his girlfriend. She would call him a 'baka' and bop his head. Not that he minded. By now, he was used to her little antics with him. He could always get back at her afterwards. He grinned at the thought.

"What's with the smirk, Tai-chan?" a curious voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh um.. well, I was wondering.. if the cookies were pink?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. She rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding, Mii-chan!" He perched both elbows on the counter and watched her pull an empty cookie tray from the side and lay the cookie sheet on it. She took a measuring spoon to scoop out the cookie dough and placed it on the sheet.

"Chocolate chip!" he said gleefully, trying to get a small taste from the mixture.

"Tai!" she admonished him, gently smacking his hand with her spoon. "These are for the bake sale! You should at least wait till after they're baked."

He pouted and pretended to nurse his wounded hand, "When do I get some Mimi time?"

She paused and looked at him with a soft expression, "After today, you'll have me for the rest of your stay." She placed the spoon and bowl down and lifted herself slightly over the counter, towards him, and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "I promise." She then resumed her baking while a dazed Taichi sat on the stool like a good boy, satisfied with her answer.

* * *

Three hours later, Taichi carried out two pink boxes in his arms, down the steps of a building. Mimi, with another two boxes, was following right behind him. The two were a mess, flour and frosting stuck around the edges of their faces as if they hurriedly cleaned up after a battle in the kitchen. They handed the boxes carefully to the young blonde boy and the chauffer by the black car.

He smiled at them, "Thanks a bunch, Mimi, for doing this. And Taichi, for helping too." The boxes of cookies were secured properly within the trunk. The chauffer closed the trunk, as the boy spoke to his friends, "Are you sure you don't want a ride to the campus? It'll be faster than catching the bus."

"Thanks, Michael," Mimi sighed, "but we can't go looking like this. Plus I--I mean, WE have to clean up the mess Tai made."

"Hey--!" She pinched him before he could get out another world that included the blame on her too. Michael laughed with understanding and exchanged a few more words before he entered the car, and it drove down the street. Mimi watched the the car was out of sight and suddenly jerked forward, because Taichi had glomped her from behind, wrapping his arms around her small frame, and rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"I hope you left me some cookies," he grinned.

"Tai-chan, don't think I didn't know you took a few cookies when I wasn't looking."

"No way! I did no such thing!" he tried to look innocent, as she turned around in his arms to face him.

Mimi encircled her arms around his waist and clasped her hands together behind him, making certain he would not escape. She was merely a centimeter from his face, and he could feel her breath on his skin, "Yes well, it's a good thing I factored that in and made extras for each batch."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Of course, knowing that tummy of yours is like a black hole," she giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Very funny."


End file.
